Soul Eater Maka's Real Form
by TT Girl07
Summary: this is only part 1 ummmmm Maka finds herself in love with soul and then their is a new girl   SOUL EATER A NEW START!  SPOILER: Lollie is a keishen!


Soul Eater Episode ..? Maka's Real Form... A New Girl At The D.W.M.A. And Soul Confession?

Chapter 1

I woke up. "Smells like beacon." I said as I got out of the small one person bed. But when I got out of the room it was not Soul I saw it was Tsubaki. I remember I slept over here and Black-Star went over to my house. I thought "Good morning Tsubaki! The smell of that beacon was so good it woke me up!" I smiled while sitting down at the table

"That's good I'm really just a great cooker!" Tsubaki said putting food on my plate. "So when do you plan on going to school? That's a stupid question...Sorry I normally ask Soul that question he usually says never! hahahaha" I said laughing at how stupid the question was. I stuffed my face with the beacon. Tsubaki looked worried. " I wish I knew what Soul and Black-Star were doing, I just can't wait to see them!" Tsubaki said putting her hand on her forehead. "By them do you mean Black-Star... I bet you could care less about Soul you are just too worried about...BLACK-STAR." I smiled "But really I'm just like you. I hate Black-Star. I could care less about him. I only care about Soul.. THAT SOUNDED WRONG SCRATCH THAT! NO I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" I felt weird, but it wasn't a good weird, nor a bad weird... It was a lovey type of weird. Was I in love with that guy? No, he skips class and likes boobs not a flat chest girl like me. "Well Maka if your done having a fit we can leave!" Tsubaki smiled headed to the door. My face turned red. I followed Tsubaki and we went to class.

"Hey Soul." I felt my heart pound. I WAS IN LOVE! "Maka can you meet me on the roof stein ask? "YEAH HOO!" Black-Star yelled "Soul when do you want to meet me?" I asked wishing to know the answer. "Now?" Soul Asked instead of answer. I walked with him up to the roof. Once we got there Soul held my hand and brought me to the edge. "So why do WE need to practice?" I asked "Maka I have to tell you something. I..." He choked again "Yes Soul?" I asked "I lied

"What do you mean?"

"I lied"

I looked at him in the eye "You lied about what?"

"Practicing... Were not here cause of this. Were Here Cause..." He choked like he was going to say "I love you Maka!" My heart stopped I'm not sure if it was him or my brain. "Do you love me back?" Soul said. So it wasn't me It was him. "Y-y-yes I-I do."

This was weird. I held his hand and thought... "OH BOY OH BOY I'M LATE!" I ran off to class.

In class me and Soul were eye to eye. I looked over at Stein. "Um Pro. Stein. Would a weapon and mister become stronger if they loved each other?" I asked. Suddenly my dad cam bursting through the door. "LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE OCTOPUS HEAD IF YOU TOUCH MAKA I WILL-"

"It was a question you annoying red haired... THING" Soul responded "Just like Soul to act like Soul when everyone is around!" I said making a face. "NO NO NO! THIS WON'T DO! I CAN'T BELEIVE I DID THIS MESS I'M A DISCRASE TO ALL KIDS OF DEATH AND ALL MISTERS AROUD THE WORLD!" Kid had a spasm. He fell to the ground. "What's wrong now!" Patty asked.

"He can't write the number 8 perfectly." Liz added. She picked him up "Pro. Stein can we go home early Kid died... AGAIN!" Liz added. "Go ahead and Spirt if you don't mind LEAVE! I need to ask Maka's question." Stein yelled at Spirt, he left... "Yes Maka it can only make them stronger by their power amount plus 50% more power added to that. So if let's say you and Soul loved each other your power is already, 67% now its 110% which is a good amout of power to defeat a witch. Thanks For asking!" stein went on and on. "Students please stop writing! There is a new student. Her name Lollie, please welcome her." Sprit said on the t.v screen. Lollie huh? Wait There she was! Her pink pig tails flew high in te air, her eyes were purple and she wore a jacket again purple. She wore short, shorts and they were pink jeans, with a lollipop in her mouth she walked down the hall. Did I say her shirt was a sports bra with lollipops on it? "pwh pwh phw h-h-hehehehehehehhehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" What was I doing! Wait it wasn't me, (THANK GOD) it was Heron, and he was right beside me holding his... bag of food... I elbowed him. " Don't worry no need to elbow him, I'm sorry if i caused any harm I didn't know there was an ugly dull dress code!" Lollie said. Was she making fun of my clothes...

FIND OUT SOON! PART 2 COMING SOON


End file.
